Horn switches may be integrated into a driver air bag module within a vehicle. For example, the driver air bag module may be secured onto a frame of a hub of a steering wheel in the vehicle. The driver air bag module may include an electrical contact that completes an electrical circuit of a horn system when the air bag module is moved toward a corresponding electrical contact on the steering wheel frame. Typically, the contact on the driver air bag module is biased away from the contact on the steering wheel frame using springs, and the vehicle operator must push the driver air bag module with sufficient force to overcome the biasing force of the springs. The horn signal produced by completing the circuit is an on/off signal. In addition, depending on the location and number of the contacts, the force required to actuate the horn in the center of the driver air bag module may be higher than the force required to actuate the horn from the periphery of the driver air bag module. Furthermore, the horn may be actuated advertently if the vehicle is subjected to vibration, such as off road conditions.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved horn system.